corpse Party Being Back
by LightningRS
Summary: somehow the group of 8 made it back in one piece and decide to celebrate but things get perverted First story yay there is no i sorry I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY OR ANY CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS
1. Chapter 1 releif

** chapter one overjoy**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY OR IT'S CHARACTER'S JUST THE PLOT**

**Yoshiki's** **POV**

somehow we made it back i'm glad i was able to protect shinozaki we were all grateful to have made it back alive

then something hit me **guys we should celebrate relax you know how about we have a party at my place  
**

**Ayumi's POV**

we did i were back grateful to be alive everyone seemed to be okay physically at least but all i could do was hope for the best

then Kishinuma brought up an idea

we all agreed and we split who should be bringing what I got the cups

**Satoshi's POV**

we all agreed to Yoshiki's idea we were all tired as it is but no one complained

i ended up bringing the drinks

**yuka do you want to come **she shook her head no i wasn't surprised having gone through what we did

**Naomi's POV**

somehow i ended up bringing supplies like plates and stuff

lost in thought unaware of my surrounding's seiko grabbed my chest from behind

**s-seiko stop it **

**Seiko's POV**

my lovely Naomi looks out of it maybe i should give her a hand or two **:3**

**Naomi what's got you so out of it **

she glared at me obviously frustrated

**say Kishinuma how be we make it into a sleep over **

**Yoshiki's POV**

i was talking to satoshi and Morshige about the party until shinohara asked me a question

**Um sure i don't really care i'm fine either way**

i was hesitant about my answer but i saw shinohara talking to Shinozaki,Suzumoto and Nakashima so i thought she had already worked it out between the three

**Shinohara did you already work it out with everyone else**

**Seiko's POV**

**of course Kishinuma **

i well make them think i did i have a special plan for tomorrow

**Mayu's POV**

seiko had told me about her idea to make it a sleepover i agreed to help her

**Shig nii will you help me with seiko san's plan **i whispered

**Morshige's POV**

when i rethought Mayu's question she told me everything she knew i agreed to help but it was for Mayu

**sure i'll help you **

i felt guilty for betraying everyone else but it was for Mayu

**Everyone's POV**

we all said our farewell's and headed off

**Ayumi's POV**

i don't know why Kishinuma kun was so intent on walking me home

unconsciously grabbed his and we walked hand in hand it felt right what was i thinking was i falling for him then the next thing i knew i tripped falling into a puddle bringing him down with me i blushed as i looked at our position he was hovering over me we got up

**I'm sorry i tripped and fell**

**Yoshiki's POV**

i was surprised when shinozaki grabbed my hand was she starting to have the same feelings for me that i did next thing i knew i was hovering over her a blush threatening to rise on my cheeks i got up as i held out my hand to her to obliged she said sorry when she was up

**it's fine don't worry about it **

**Seiko's POV**

i was lucky for as far as my family knew i was sleeping over at Naomi's

not everyone knew my plan except for Mayu she probably told sakutaro thus i started my plan i only needed to get ayumi's and satoshi's things for a sleepover

i told naomi i needed to do somethings so i would meet her later

i went to Ayumi's house first following her and Kishinuma i saw things but i wouldn't say but probably tease them tomarrow she went inside i waited until kishinuma was out of sight i called ayumi's sister Hinoe i asked her for it one day and got it i told her about my plan and she agreed to help she gave me ayumi's stuff my plan was coming into motion next was satoshi it went by easy i asked yuka for the stuff she said she wasn't going to go because she was going to her friends but she was going to help since she was happy about messing with her brother i got his stuff

the last thing i needed to do was get some bottle's of beer i went home my dad wasn't back yet but everyone was asleep i went to get my dads alcohol he had i took 12 shot glasses

then i picked Kishinuma's apartment lock he was sleeping i went to the closet and put everything in and went to Naomi's

**Naomi's POV**

i wonder what seiko's up to when i got home there was a note on the the table **Naomi wont be back til Tuesday work related **_  
_

**at least i'll be with seiko and everyone for the weekend i said to myself**

**Author's note-** she thinks there just going to go back each day instead of sleeping over

when seiko got back i asked her what she needed to do she simply said **i went to check on yuu and the other's**

we washed up and went to bed

11:30

**Yoshiki's POV**

everyone's coming today and apparently staying here for the weekend i should prabobly get ready and everything

**Meanwhile**

**Seiko's POV**

naomi said that everyone agreed to head to Kishinuma's place after we all met up with each other at kisaragi while we were walking we came up the road to school and in the distance i could see suzume waving energeticly and ayumi waving too she looked tired perhapse she couldn't sleep and off to the side were morshige and satoshi talking to each other

hmm i wonder what everyone's like drunk this is going to be fun we all walked to kishinuma's place talking about the party until we reached our destination

**Say kishinuma where are the drinks**

**Yoshiki - hmm oh there int the kitchen**

**Okay thanks**

i walked into the kitchen and went to the closet and took out the shot glasses i packed from last night i went to the drinks and spiked everything i could

this was going to be fun i grabbed a glass who should i give this too ! hehee :3 **naomi this soda is good you should try some**

**Naomi - umm okay youur right this is gooood seikoo**

who knew she'd be a light weight okay next phase

**hey guys let's play truth or dare **everyone was fine with it

during the game mayu ayumi and satoshi got drinks

**Sakutaro's POV **

goddamit shinohara i should've known i couldn't trust this now the only people not drunk are me shinohara and yoshiki

**Yoshiki's POV**

**Shi-Shinozaki ! **she clung to me like a magnet **whats wrong !**

**Sakutaro - isn't it obvious shinohara spiked the drinks **

**Seiko - Sure did :3**

goddamit i mentally face palmed myself i shoulda known she was up to no good


	2. Chapter 2 wasted

**Chapter 2 Wasted**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY OR ANY CHARACTERS**

**JUST THE PLOT **

**Yoshiki's POV**

(ugh I shoulda known better than to trust this)

**Shinohara just how much did you put in the drinks **

(I asked her while getting up to get a glass of water for me and Sakutaro she couldn't have put any in the water)

(I came back gave him his water sat back down and waited for her answer)

**Seiko's POV**

**Hmm oh not much just enough to last the weekend :3**

**Yoshiki's POV**

(I drank from my glass waiting for her then I tried to re-comprehend what I heard I choked on my water)

**The weekend ! do you know what they'll do to us after this they'll think me and Morshige were in on you're plan this you sly bastard**

**Sakutaro's POV**

**I knew this would happen have you noticed that pretty every party we're at shinohara spike's the punch **

(maybe I should've told him sooner) I thought I grinned

**It's pretty much inventible**

**Seiko's POV**

**Well whatever they do it'll be worth it :3** (I said with my signature grin)

**:3 by the way I spiked the water too but don't worry I didn't put too much**

They choked on their glasses I whispered into Ayumi and Mayu's ears to

(I unconsciously drank out of Naomi's glass)

**Daaammiiit**

**Yoshiki's POV**

**Goddamit Shinohara ! why'd you have to that far Morshige why are you so calm about this **

Before I got anything else out all of a sudden I was pinned down and forced to drink something wait this this is THE SODA

**Morshige's POV**

**I told you it's inventible wait what shinohara you planned this didn't you **

**Seiko – Yup but don't worry **

**Why **then the same happened to me but mayu kissed me so I couldn't spit it out (I blushed but I felt sober I think the same was for yoshiki)

**Seiko's POV**

**Ufufufu **:3 (everything's going to plan except for me drinking Naomi's cup but it was a sip)

**Yoshiki's POV **

I quickly got up after shinozaki made me drink the soda

**Ayumi - ~ Hic wuuut's wrong yoshi ~** (man what's with the girl's they always give me the weirdest nickname's and man she's obviously drunk beyond repair)

**Shinohara you sly bastard damn you**

**Seiko's POV**

**Hey everyone let's move onto truth or dare :3**

Just wait I'll help you all

**What's wrong Kishi **(I frowned) **I thought you would want to get together with ayumi-chan after yesterday's experience :3**

**Yoshiki's POV**

**What **(I could feel my face get hot) **I thought someone was following damn you if I stopped you there I could've prevented this whole experience**

**Ayumi – yoshi didn't you hic like what happened yesterday I did **(I could hear the hurt in her voice I I said yes she'd think I was a pervert and want nothing to do with me if I said no she'd be hurt and want nothing to do with me)

**Wait you did **she nodded (she liked it no it's probably the alcohol talking but if she did) I was quickly brought out of my thought's she she was rubbing my groin I could feel the blood rushing to my lower body no this is wrong I can't not while she's like this if I did she'd hate me and never talk to me again

On the other hand No you can't think like that you perv (I didn't even notice shinohara set up truth or dare

**Seiko's POV**

**Okay everyone ready **(I saw pretty much everyone drunkenly agree except for kishinuma he's lost and morshige can't do a thing now he's drunk but he's still so sober)

**Sakutaro's POV**

(ugh I can't think to straight I need water damn you shinohara wait there's tap but I don't want too but if it means I can get back in control I'll do it) I snuck out but no one saw

**MEANWHILE**

**Seiko**- Naomi I dare you to kiss satoshi

**Satoshi-**wha-what ~Blushes~

**Naomi-**o-okay

**Seiko-**I watched as she made her way to satoshi and started kissing him as they were making out I snapped picture's my plan is working where's morshige nooo I ran to him and knocked to cup out of his hand's good thing it wasn't glass he needs tostay drunk **Oops sorry here I'll get you another** I gave him a cup full of the spiked water he drank it and practically fell asleep he'd wake up again soon :3

I guess I'll move onto ayumi :3 **Ayumi-chan I dare you to go in the closet with kishinuma for an hour **I whispered to last part to her _and __ make out _

**Ayumi-**Shinooharaa you peeerv_ ookay_

**Yoshiki-**I was lost in thought about shinozaki did she really like what happened yesterday I was literally dragged out of my thought's when shinozaki pulled me to the closet the next thing I knew she was deeply kissing me and rubbing my crotch forcing her tongue in my mouth remaining dominance

I had to pry her off me

**Ayumi-** yoshii didn't you like that

**Yoshiki**- shinozaki I want to do this under better circumstances

**Ayumi-** call me ayumi it's my name for a reason but you know you want it and I do too come on

**Yoshiki-**(she kept rubbing me through my pants I could feel myself getting hard)I could hear a faint shudder sound I looed to the door shinohara you bastard as soon as I opened my moth shinozaki kissed me again this time I could taste the alcohol she had drank and I was drifting away she had managed to to unzip my pant's and made me climax it was everything I could ever hope for

**Seiko's POV**

This is great everything's going according to plan I'll get them to remember it after with these picture's so this is what it's like when shinozaki's drunk boy will she be pissed I'll find some way to get out of any trouble oh the hour's up **kishinuma ayumi chan time's up**

They came out clothes disheveled hair a mess I smirked but everyone else grinned

**Yoshiki**- shinohara you bastard

**Seiko- **oh my look at the time we should go to sleep (everyone agreed but kishinuma was grumpy but obviously too drunk to think straight and we just went to bed)

**(A/N-so that's day one but don't worry day two will have more dare's and such but will love prevail or hatred and regret find out next time)**


	3. Chapter 3 the truth

**Chapter 3 – day of truth **

**Ayumi's POV**

(ahh my head hurts so much I woke up) I opened my eye's I was on kishinuma's bed in HIS ARMS

I was about to scream from shock but put my hand over my mouth to muffle it

I noticed a thick liquid in my mouth it was sweet but thick I shuffled out of kishinuma's arms whilst wearing a heavy blush on my face why was I there why me I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth good thing I brought mine I brushed my teeth but when I took out the brush it was covered in ...

No it couldn't be ugh what happened last night then I felt a hand over my mouth it was seiko's

**Seiko's POV**

Ufufu wondering about last night are we :3 if you want to know what happened then here I showed her the pictures and video's from last night she gasped I smirked

If your wondering why I spiked everything :3

**Ayumi's POV**

**No no no no no I don't believe you why **

**Seiko- I just wanted to help you guys after what happened on Friday night I figured I'd help you and I know you like kishi ufufu**

What how did she know she set everything up I blushed she saw us 

**How did you know **I looked up and she was gone I went to find her I looked everywhere I saw her go into kishinuma kun's room I quietly followed her into the room next thing I knew I was pushed onto kishinuma

**Yoshiki- hmm** crap he woke up **oh shinozaki what's up ** there's no avoiding it now

**Hey kishinuma-kun do you know what happened last night **

**Yoshiki's POV**

Shit did she remember I could see a glint of a camera from my closet I could instantly tell it was shinohara**Ayumi- I can't believe you you pervert **i yelled

**I'm sorry can you forgive me **

**Ayumi- fine but one question were you sober**

Shit shit shit she'll know if I'm lying **promise you won't be mad **

**Ayumi- yes**

**y-yes ** I shut my eye's expecting to be slapped I waited I didn't get slapped I hesitantly opened my eye's

but to my surprise I was met with a kiss we didn't pull away until at least a solid minute and a half we gasped for air and then I was slapped

**Ayumi's POV**

**That's for the cum and taking advantage of me**

**Yoshiki- no no your misunderstanding me you forced yourself onto me **

**Fine I accept your apology but don't do it again without my permission **there was a comfortable silence until yoshiki walked up to the door and opened it came falling to the ground everyone but Seiko I thought about where she could be I walked over to the closet and opened and came falling out Seiko of course they were spying on us

**I'm ashamed of all of you eavesdropping isn't good I'm ashamed especially of you yoshiki**

**Mayu**-** first name basis now eh**

I blushed yoshiki inturupted

**Yoshiki- hey guy's today is our last free day for the week come on**

**To be continued **

**A/N hey guys sorry I was busy packing cause my great grandma got sick so I'll be away for a whle so bear with it hear and go check out Wolfmaster16 his story A different type of love includes my own OC it's a great story until next time bye**


	4. Chapter 4 i'm sorry

**Corpse Party Being Back Chapter 4**

**Seiko's POV**

we were all sitting in awkward silence

Today's everyone going to leave later we better make the most of it

**So guys I invited one of my friends here to day he's going to come at 3:00 sharp so be ready**

**Everyone : Ehhhhhhh**

**Naomi-what why **

**Satoshi- do we even know him **

**Mayu – is he nice **

**Sakutaro - ***just on his phone***that's in 37 minutes**

**Yoshiki- why didn't you tell me it's my apartment **

**Ayumi- yeah**

**Seiko- no you don't know him he is nice and you to cant complain cause I helped you two**

**Yoshiki- all you did was get practically everyone drunk **

**Seiko- well I did that so I'm the source that got you two together so zip it oh oh oh it's 2:28 time to get ready **

**I don't know how many minute's Later**

**Seiko- ooh 2:59 he should be here now**

**Ding dong Ding**

**Seiko- ooh right on time ***opens door*

**Kensuke- huh oh hi Seiko **

**Seiko-hi kensuke come in **

**Kensuke- uuh ok **

**Seiko-everyone this is my very very close friend Kurosaki Kensuke**

**Kensuke- **what I'm her boy friend she probably wants to wait after going through that hell well I mean I would wait to tell mitsuki **yes yes I'm her very close friend hello everyone **

**Mayu-hi my name is mayu suzumoto but you can call me suzume **

**Sakutaro-hello I'm sakutaro morshige **

**Naomi-oh you're a good friend of seiko's how come we didn't meet you before anyway I'm Naomi Nakashima**

**Satoshi-hey I'm satoshi Mochida nice to meet you**

**Yoshiki-yo I'm Kishinuma Yoshiki what's up**

**Ayumi- hi it's nice to meet you my name is Ayumi shinozaki **

**Kensuke- hi I'm pretty sure you know by now but I'm Kurosaki kensuke **

**Seiko's told me a lot about you all so it's nice to finally meet you all**

**Seiko-well isn't this nice say how about we … play a game of truth or dare**

**Everyone- NOOO **

**Yoshiki- not after what happened last night **

**Seiko-aww come on kishi kun what''d be a better way to celebrate with a new friend **

**Yoshiki- fine but what's up with the nick names**

**Seiko- yay kensuke wanna play please **

**Kensuke- well when you put it that way I guess it couldn't hurt**

**After a game of Truth or Dare**

**Satoshi- it's 7:40 already we should be going **

**Naomi- yeah me two **

**Saotshi- uh Naomi I'll walk you home then**

**Naomi- ok**

**Mayu-shige-nii we have to go don't we**

**Sakutaro- yes mayu **

**Kensuke- well it was nice meeting you all good bye seiko do you want me to walk you home**

**Seiko-yes please**

**And with that everyone parted ways or did they**

**Ayumi-umm yoshiki can I sleep over **

**Yoshiki- ehh well umm if that's ok with you you can have my bed**

**Ayumi-no why don't we just sleep together **

**Yoshiki-** she's being so blunt about it too where I'm as red as a tomato **well if your fine with that**

**Ayumi-well I wouldn't ask if I wasn't **

**End**

**A/N- well hey first I'm sorry I haven't updated I'll admit after I got back from Alaska I was busy with school work and everything but when I was done I just lost inspiration I guess with a the hate and stuff but I was helped and I guess it's back for a while I was thinking about deleting this but I was told not to and this is the end of this story it probably sucked but it's my first who can blame me and sorry if you were hoping for a lemon I just don't do lemons **

**And thanks to one special person who helped me I'm pretty sure you know who I am thanks for helping me back up on my feet **


End file.
